xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Svar History
Character History: Svar was what you would call a nerdowell in his youth, someone who never achieved because he never had to. His youth was a simple life Sleeping during the day and drinking and causing trouble durring the evening hours. Then Svar's life took a dramatic turn when his village was attacked by undead. The details of the attack were lost in the lifeless eyes of the town inhabitants who did not survive that night. For Svar he did what he was born to do, he fought, until one of his friends went down in a flailing pile of arms, legs and teeth. This caused Svar to choose to flee and flee he did, a grand total of 100 steps. Backed into a corner the undead closing in.. The next part of the story is told by a military patrol driving into the village right after first light. The patrol finding Svar standing in a pile of undead beating a smashed underdead with its own arm. When the first of the patrol saw Svar covered in blood and near mad, svar attacked them. This attack left 2 guard injured and Svar unconscious, tied up and with a world class beating to show for it. It took a while for Svar to come back from the dark place he had gone but when he did his personality had darkened to the black of midnight, the life he knew gone. With the people he knew gone and any family that may had even spoken to him also gone. This is when the Witchmuellers came for him and gave him a reason and a purpose, they fed his hate and though he would never be one to have in a standing army as a lone scout and guerilla warfare specialist he was tailor made. Years passed and he found his place in the world and he was good at what he did but he was never very likable or a joy to be with, unless he was drunk (Which he tried to be at almost every downtime). When he was drunk he was almost a joy to know and comical but this is always just passing until the morning comes and back to the Svar everyone knew. Then came his trip to Halgudar.. With the Ranks of the Witchmuellers dwindling to a very few Svar got more and more "High Risk" duties. Hence he was Sent to find a group that were trecking throught the wilds of Halgudar. He met many people on this trip and something very important happened to him.. He was slain in combat.. Svar had promised he would fight until he died.. But what happens when you die and then the breath of life is forced into your lungs.. What then.. While Svar was beyond the Pale he saw faces, some he knew others he only knew by inference but he knew what they ment. THey were the souls he had freed from Torment and torture by Necromancers and other terror. With out a word said they thanked him for there freedom. The moment was fleeting because the piercing light of Life tearing at him.. He screamed at the one who raised him "No.. I was done.... I was..... Free". This lasted only a very short time and he began to accept his role and that the things he did were for the greater good. He had met a wanderer and this wanderer had spoken at length to him about his view on life and how it flavored the word around him. These words of the wanderer had begun to sink in and a different Svar began to emerge. (many many stories from that game) Once his mission was complete he returned to the Witchmueller base camp and was promptly taken into custody for deriliction of duty. SO last we knew he was on restricted duty and his 1/3rd full bottle of elven wine had been confiscated.